


Just Know That You Are Safe With Me, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes care of Danny after Colombia, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	Just Know That You Are Safe With Me, Danno:

*Summary: Steve takes care of Danny after Colombia, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

“Thank you, Steve, Thank you so much for taking care of me, I am feeling great, & that I feel safe with you”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his partner, best friend, & lover, as they relaxed on the bed. Commander Steve McGarrett was raking his fingers through his hair.

 

“Anything for you, Danno, Anything for you”, The Former Seal said, as he gently gave him a kiss, & he made sure that the blond was comfortable against him, as they relaxed for the time being. They were in no rush, & had no where to be for the time being.

 

The Loudmouth Detective was trying to fight the sleep that was trying to overtake him. Steve noticed it, The Five-O Commander said to him in an soothing tone, “Don’t fight it, Danny, I will be here with you, Just know that you are safe with me, Danno”, He stroked the side of his cheek, til Danny fell asleep.

 

When he was sure that his lover was asleep, Steve went outside to let out his frustrations, & emotion out, He was so scared that he came close to lose his precious Danny. Once, He was done crying, He went back inside to take care of his lover.

 

Once, He regained his composure, He went to make a simple dinner, & brought it up to their bedroom, He smiled, as he thought of the quality time, that he is gonna have with him. Steve is gonna make sure that Danny will never have to suffer, as long as he lives, that is a promise he can guarantee.

 

The End.


End file.
